Binding phenomena between ligands and receptors play many crucial roles in biological systems. Exemplary of such phenomena are the binding of oxygen molecules to deoxyhemoglobin to form oxyhemoglobin, and the binding of a substrate to an enzyme that acts upon it such as between a protein and a protease like trypsin. Still further examples of biological binding phenomena include the binding of an antigen to an antibody, and the binding of complement component C3 to the so-called CR1 receptor.
Many drugs and other therapeutic agents are also believed to be dependent upon binding phenomena. For example, opiates such as morphine are reported to bind to specific receptors in the brain. Opiate agonists and antagonists are reported to compete with drugs like morphine for those binding sites.
Ligands such as man-made drugs, like morphine and its derivatives, and those that are naturally present in biological systems such as endorphins and hormones bind to receptors that are naturally present in biological systems, and will be treated together herein. Such binding can lead to a number of the phenomena of biology, including particularly the hydrolysis of amide and ester bonds as where proteins are hydrolyzed into constituent polypeptides by an enzyme such as trypsin or papain, or where a fat is cleaved into glycerine and three carboxylic acids, respectively. In addition, such binding can lead to formation of amide and ester bonds in the formation of proteins and fats, as well as to the formation of carbon to carbon bonds and carbon to nitrogen bonds.
Immunological binding can be used to experimentally divert binding interactions to catalytic processes. Jencks, W. P., Catalysis in Chemistry and Enzymology, page 288 (McGraw-Hill, New York 1969). Attempts to introduce reactive groups into a combining site of an antibody, however, have generally been unsuccessful. Royer, G. P., Adv. Catal., 29, 197 (1980). Some monoclonal antibodies are reported to include nucleophilic residues that react with an activated ester appendage on a homologous hapten recognized by the antibody. Kohen et al., FEBS Lett., 111, 427 (1980); Kohen et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta, 629, 328 (1980) and Kohen et al., FEBS Lett., 100, 137 (1979). In these cases, the rate of acylation of the nucleophile is presumably accelerated by its proximity to a binding site of the haptenic fragment.
These constructs, though interesting, are severely limited by their failures to address the mechanism of binding energy utilization that is essential to enzymes [W. P. Jencks, Adv. Enzymol., 43, 219 (1975)]. Aside from that failure, when strong binding is directed to stable states, the slow rate of dissociation of the complex can impede catalysis.
The above deficiencies can be redressed by using a transition state analog as the hapten to elicit the desired antibodies. This hapten (also referred to herein as an "analog-ligand") can assume the role of an inhibitor in the catalytic system.
Hydrolysis of amide and ester bonds is thought by presently accepted chemical theory to proceed in aqueous media by a reaction at the carbonyl carbon atom to form a transition state that contains a tetrahedral carbon atom bonded to (a) a carbon atom of the acid portion of the amide or ester, (b) two oxygen atoms, one being from the carbonyl group and the other from a hydroxyl ion or water molecule of the medium,.and (c) the oxygen atom of the alcohol portion of an ester or the nitrogen atom of the amine portion of an amide. Transition states of such reactions are useful, well-accepted mental constructs that by definition, cannot be isolated, as compared to intermediates, which can be isolated.
Although the above hydrolytic and other transition states can not be isolated, a large amount of scientific literature has been devoted to the subject. Some of that literature is discussed hereinafter.
Whereas the before-described transition state for amide and ester hydrolyses is believed to be well understood, the parameters of the topology, e.g., size, shape (stereoconfiguration) and charge, of receptor binding sites in which particular amides, such as proteins, or esters, such as fats, react through those transition states is not as well understood. It would therefore be beneficial if the topology of a plurality of binding sites were known so that the interactions of the ligands that bind in those sites could be studied. Unfortunately, the topology of receptor binding sites in biological hydrolyses is generally unknown, except for a relatively small number of enzymes whose X-ray crystal structures have been determined.
This lack of knowledge of binding site topology stems in part from a lack of knowledge of even the location in cells of many binding sites of receptors. In addition, for those receptor binding sites whose locations are known, the chemical identity; i.e., protein and carbohydrate composition, of the binding site is generally unknown. Thus, the investigator is generally stymied in seeking to understand the topological requirements of receptor binding sites and therefore in seeking to construct therapeutic agents that can fulfill those requirements.
Investigators must therefore screen potential therapeutic agents in animal or cell culture studies to ascertain whether a potential therapeutic agent may be useful. Such systems, while useful, are expensive and time-consuming to use.
Even where the topology and chemical reactivity of a hydrolytic receptor such as an enzyme are known, enzymes such as hydrolytic proteases typically cleave their substrates, polypeptide chains, adjacent to a particular amino acid residue that may occur several times in the polypeptide chain of the protein. Although such relatively random cleavage can be useful in obtaining a polypeptide map of the protein, that relatively random cleavage is not as useful where particular amino acid residue sequences are desired to be produced.
Recently, Lerner, Tramontano and Janda [Science, 234, 1566 (1986)] reported monoclonal antibodies that catalytically hydrolyzed an ester. Tramontano and Lerner, also describe using monoclonal antibodies to hydrolyze esters in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,567. Pollack, Jacobs and Schultz [Science, 234, 1570 (1986)] reported a myeloma protein denominated MOPC167 [Leon et al., Biochem., 10, 1424 (1971)] that catalyzes the hydrolysis of a carbonate.
In the two Lerner and Tramontano disclosures, the antibodies were raised to a phosphonate that was synthesized to represent a stable analog of the tetrahedral hydrolytic transition state of the carboxylic acid ester or amide. The Pollack et al. antibody principally discussed was a myeloma protein that happened to bind to a phosphonate that was structurally analogous to the carbonate analog hydrolyzed. Thus, in the Lerner and Tramontano et al. work, the substrate to be hydrolyzed was preselected, with the immunizing analog and hydrolytic antibodies being synthesized in accordance with the desired product. Pollack et al. designed the substrate to be hydrolyzed once they knew the specificity of the myeloma protein. Pollack et al. also reported (above) the existence of a catalytic antibody, substrate and analog substrate system for carbonate hydrolysis similar in concept to that of Lerner et al. Work relating to that system is reported in Jacobs et al., J. Am. Chem Soc., 109:2174 (1987).
Published patent application WO 85/02414 discusses the possible use of antibodies as catalysts, and presents data relating to the use of polyclonal serum in hydrolyzing o-nitrophenyl-beta-D-galactoside. The antibodies useful in that application are said to be inducible by a reactant, a reaction intermediate or to an analog of the reactant, product or reaction intermediate. The term "analog" is there defined to encompass isomers, homologs or other compounds sufficiently resembling the reactant in terms of chemical structure that an antibody raised to an analog can participate in an immunological reaction with the reactant but will not necessarily catalyze a reaction of the analog.
The data provided in that specification only indicate that some cleavage of the substrate (reactant) galactoside occurred over an eighteen hour time period using a relatively concentrated antibody preparation (1:10 and 1:20 dilutions). Although catalysis was alleged, catalytic activity was not shown since no turn over of the allegedly catalytic antibody was shown, nor was there an indication of the percentage of substrate galactoside cleaved. That application did indicate that beta-D-galactosidase cleaved about ten times as much substrate as did the polyclonal antibodies, presuming linearity of absorbance at the unnamed concentration of substrate studied.
From the data presented in that application, it is possible that a nucleophilic replacement of the o-nitrophenyl group occurred by a terminal amino group of a lysine residue of the antibody preparation used. Thus, the observed absorbance could have been due to formation of epsilon-amino lysinyl o-nitrophenyl aniline or to the formation of an epsilon-amino-lysinyl galactoside and o-nitrophenol, either of which occurrences would not be catalytic since the antibody was consumed, rather than turning over.